My miracle
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Fugaku prayed for a miracle... and that miracle came in the form of a man. Hatake Sakumo. Sakumo/Fugaku
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Fugaku was in deep shit. He hadn't been this careless since he had been a genin. He hadn't been this stupid since he had been a child...

He wasn't exactly sure how this had happened. He wasn't sure how he had gotten cornered. Wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that there was a cave there. Wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that he was being backed into a cave.

And right now all he could do was pray for a miracle, even though he didn't really have a religion, even though he didn't really think there was any such miracle in the world. Though he didn't think that he could, or would be rescued, he prayed.

His chakara reserves were much too low to use his sharingan, and he was much too exausted to try and fight through them, maybe if he just waited the numbers would thin out and he could get past them.

Wrong.

As Fugaku looked up, frowning slightly as an enemy nin dropped down in front of him. "Hello little boy." it hissed.

Fugaku inhaled deeply, and wondered how he was ever going to get out of this, when he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye, and two more enemy nins dropped down on either side of him, Fugaku felt like he was about to get his ass kicked, and couldn't help but wonder if he was about to die, just as the three enemy nins attacked him.

Fugaku couldn't believe what was happening to him, he was out numbered and he was exhausted, he was almost out of chakara, and he was sure he was about to die... when a white chakara charged tanto cut through the air, easily slicing through the enemy nin it was directed at, and a well aimed kick hit another in the side of the head, sending him flying across the cave, when the owner of said tanto flipped around, his tanto decapitating the third man.

And he landed in front of Fugaku as the young man collapsed onto the ground, breathing slightly heavily, as he looked up, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Wh-White Fang..." he whispered softly.

"Get some rest, young man, you could really use it." Hatake Sakumo said as he wiped the blood from his tanto on his sleeve, " I can stay here with you while I rest up, and make sure you're ok...what was your name?" Sakumo asked as he slipped his tanto back into the holster and smiled widely at the young man at his feet.

_'My miracle...'_ Fugaku thought as he fell backward onto the ground, closing his eyes.

___

A/N; not sure if I want this to be a one shot or not. Does anyone think I should continue this? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Sakumo sat heavily on the ground, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. The boy he'd just saved had passed out at his feet, and left him without a name to call him when he awoke. He felt a little bad for him though, he was young and left alone in this god-forsaken war.

He himself had broken off from his squad to come ahead, and clear the path, find some where to rest. It'd been dumb luck that he'd spotted the cave, and when he'd heard movement inside he went in to see how many enemy nin were inside, hoping it would only be a small group.

He almost hadn't seen the Konohagakure symbol on the boy's forehead protector, and he was glad he had, for he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand himself if he had accidentally killed one of their men. Pulling his canteen off of his belt he unscrewed the cap and took a small sip, relishing the sweet, delicious taste of spring water.

He'd been pleased when he'd located a fresh water spring earlier that morning, and the fact that he had two canteens pleased him for it'd left him room to bring Mingyu some spring water. The man had been at this so long he was beginning to become bitter, and Sakumo just wanted to show him there were still some small things in life to enjoy.

As trivial as they may seem at the time, he knew Minyu would look back on them with a smile.

Sakumo sat in the cave for nearly an hour in silence until, in the distance, he heard his squad. They were loud, he would have to warn them about the importance of being quiet. Finally, after almost twenty minutes they came upon the cave, of which Sakumo stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

The men filed into the cave with gratitude evident in their eyes. It was cold, too cold to them, and the cave would be a nice change of pace. "We should make a fire." one of the men behind Sakumo said quietly, almost nervously.

"That's a good idea." Nakahiro said as he placed his hands on his hips, and Sakumo watched him lazily, "Some one should go collect fire wood." Nakahiro was a good enough shinobi (excellent actually), but his attitude annoyed Sakumo. The man thought that just because he was an Uchiha made him better then them.

"I'll go." Sakumo said, and Mingyu jumped up from where he'd sat down, obviously about to protest, and as kind as that was, Sakumo just wanted him to calm down, all of them needed to rest. And obviously he enjoyed his work the most, but Mingyu didn't get a chance to speak, when Soshi's voice cut out across the air,

"Who is this?" several people (out of maybe seven), including Mingyu turned to look. Sakumo shrugged as they turned back toward him, and Nakahiro rolled his eyes, pushing through the crowd he stopped short.

"Fugaku."


End file.
